


[podfic & text]The 1st episode of Marvel's agents of shield

by sk_lee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st episode of Marvel's agents of shield.<br/>By sk_lee.<br/>Read by Simon, sk_lee's Ipad.</p><p>If this is how it starts…I’ll eat my hat. The big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic & text]The 1st episode of Marvel's agents of shield

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to be read aloud by Simon, my iPad. It is not serious.

 

64K Mp3 3:42 download from divshare: [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/24344187-338)

Text Below:

* * *

 

Nick Fury jolts awake. He clasps at his chest. He seems confused and disoriented. Nick looks around what is obviously his bedroom. Nick's eye is drawn to the sliver of light coming through bathroom door. He hears the shower start up.

Nick whips the covers off and heads cautiously towards the bathroom. He grabs the hand gun off the bedside table. He stops just out side the door of the bathroom and peeks inside. A dark silhouette can be seen behind the shower curtain. Nick’s eye narrows with suspicion.

Being the bad ass motherfucker that he is, Nick stalks to the shower curtain, drags it back and presses his 9 mil right to the back of the dark haired, head turned away from him.

“Boss?” Says Agent Coulson turning to face Nick.

“Agent?” Says Nick. He lowers the gun and sags against the bathroom wall dragging a hand down his jaw.

“It was a dream?” Nick mumbles.

THE END


End file.
